


Dance With Me

by Yhcaep



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.0 spoilers ish, Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Begging, Consensual Sex, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Female Warrior of Light - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Porn Without Plot, Smut, There is no plot, Vaginal Fingering, ffxiv - Freeform, implied relationship/established relationship, no beta we die like men, sidurgu orl/warrior of light - Freeform, this is thirsty af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yhcaep/pseuds/Yhcaep
Summary: She purred at the tightening grip, her tail flicking back and forth behind her. “Show me then.”18+ please
Relationships: Sidurgu Orl/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Dance With Me

Dancing was not something Sidurgu enjoyed doing.

Or knew how to do in the first place.

Yet there he was, standing quietly in the middle of the room, his hand interlocked in much smaller digits than his own, her fingers gently brushing back and forth between the obsidian scales that dotted the back of his hand. The fingers traced delicately over the scars that marked his knuckles, taking great care to show tenderness. His hands, shaking slightly at each brush, tightening their grip ever so slightly. The sun had begun to set, casting a vivid array of warm oranges and yellows across the room and it’s walls. A rarity considering Coerthas’ unusually unforgiving wintry grip on the region.

“I can’t believe you don’t know how to dance.” Aunyx’s voice was almost inaudible, her head placed carefully against his chest. He could feel his heart beating, pounding, rapidly convulsing under the furred ears that were positioned against his shirt. It was impossible for her not to hear the heartbeat dangerously close to the surface; it felt like it would explode out of his chest at any moment. The miqo’te stood on her toes as she took his other hand from his side, cautiously watching with slitted eyes that could have taken him there right then and there if he had his way. No, not yet, they seemed to tease.

He could hardly hear the soft music emitting from the orchestrion roll over the blood pounding through his horns, the song playing a sweet and slow tempo. She hummed softly to the melody, taking a step forward and pushing sidurgu to take a step back. He complied, awkwardly shifting his weight as he tried to keep his balance at the fluid movement she led. She removed her fingers from the interlaced grip she had held earlier, opting to instead slide her hands down to his wrist as she guided it to her waist, his hand finding the nook where her waistline flared out into her hips. In truth, the position was awkward at best, the height difference making their waltz more difficult. Still, she stood as tall as she could, Sidurgu bending his head down to watch as she tenderly led the dance. One step back, one step forward. One step to the side. Repeat. 

“I know how to dance.” He growled, the reverberation of his low voice filling the room. His bright, limbal eyes locked onto hers, her intense gaze never breaking as they began to repeat the motion of the waltz. The burgundy and purple hair had fallen across her temple in thick strands, obscuring part of her vision as she beamed up at the xaela. He momentarily, and hesitantly, removed his hand from her waist and brushed the hair out of her face. It had grown long since he had last seen her. For him, it had been mere weeks, though for her it had been months, years even. Truthfully, she wasn’t sure how much time had passed. It had been a short and shaggy bob before she had left- now the hair strands fell across her clavicle and shoulders in a mess of diluted purple hues. Some of the strands had faded into whites and grays, a sign of the battle she had endured. He paused for a moment, holding the side of her face in his palm, noting the warmth of her beige skin. She nestled further into the embrace, sighing audibly as he brushed his thumb across the markings that adorned her cheeks.

“If you do, why aren’t you leading?” She whispered softly, though it dripped with a hint of playfulness as she returned her head to where it had laid. Sidurgu returned his hand to her waistline, squeezing gently as they swayed out of rhythm. She purred at the tightening grip, her tail flicking back and forth behind her. “Show me then.”

Sidurgu felt a lump in his throat. It was a command, not a suggestion. He started the dance over again, taking control and pushing forward as gently as he could to make her take a step back. She complied, her eyes never leaving his, the purple pools of her irises almost beckoning him to drown in them. She remained quiet, watching his every move as he attempted to copy her actions from earlier, struggling at first but finding the rhythm within a few beats. It wasn’t perfect, but it could be considered a waltz, albeit too fast and too rigid at times.

“Not bad.” The compliment was laced with a hint of surprise, a purr erupting from her as they continued the slow dance, the orchestrion roll finally quiet as the song faded out. 

“Just because I don’t like dancing doesn’t mean I don’t know how.” He slowly dropped his arm from where he had held it during the waltz, taking care to not let go of her hand as he lowered it to his waist. Her hands, though delicate in size compared to his, were also littered with countless marks and scars from previous battles, some more faded than others. He ran his calloused fingers across the top of her hand once, noting each and every scar that littered its surface. 

“You’re good at following instructions, that doesn’t mean you know how to dance.” she reached up with her other hand, brushing the wispy white hairs behind his horns and tracing her fingertips across the hardened scales that framed his face. His scales were warm to the touch, something that still surprised her about Au ras. She outlined his scales with tender touches, before moving her hand to brush against his horn. He inhaled deeply as she ran her hand up and down the rough surface slowly, watching as Sidurgu’s eyes blinked slowly and closed altogether, his body almost melting under her considerate touch.

They stood there in silence for a moment, both of them breaking their gaze as they reflected in each other's company. It was close to the intimacy of communion, Sidurgu thought, noting how communing always left him after it’s embrace. This was better though; it was warm and gentle, it felt like  _ home.  _ A place he had yearned for his entire life. And here it was, embodied in another who walked the path as he did. Another who knew his struggles, his weaknesses,  _ His fears.  _ She could end him right then, she could shove her blade right through him and and rip him open and it would be just fine. He could stay like this forever, though he knew that was as foolish as it sounded. For so long he had pulled himself away from affection, from love, now he wasn’t sure if he could tear himself apart from it. Or from her. Not anytime soon, at least.

The sunset that had filtered hues of orange and red across the room had set, leaving in its place a soft glow of crimson reflecting off every surface. The two remained unmoved, save for Sidurgu’s tail that flicked back and forth anxiously. Aunyx noticed it as well, as she turned her face upward towards Sidurgu, a smirk growing quietly across her expression. She slowly removed her hand from his horn, watching as Sidurgu fell out of his trance and slowly opened his heavy eyes. 

She placed both of her hands on his torso, palms meeting a well-muscled stomach as she pushed him backwards towards the couch, Sidurgu confused at first but complying nonetheless to her touch. The back of his legs touched the couch first as she continued to push him back, now pushing downward as she pushed him into the seat of the lounge. Sidurgu had hardly sat down before she climbed onto his lap, her knee alarmingly close to-

He didn’t have time to think before she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him into a hungry kiss, her lips caressing his as she begged for entry. He returned the kiss, leaning into it as he parted his lips. Her tongue slid across his canines and deepened the kiss, curling her hands into the tangles of his snow white hair. She pulled away momentarily gasping for air as she caught her breath. 

“I missed this,” her voice almost quivered, a sound that surprised Sidurgu considering the eagerness of her kiss. “I missed you.” She had pulled her fingers free from his hair and rested them on his chest, curled into loose fists around the cloth of his shirt. “I missed you so, so much.” 

Sidurgu’s hands found her waist again, this time allowing his fingers to slip beneath the cotton top she was wearing, letting his hands move up and down her waist in a soothing manner as her breathing hitched. 

“I know.” was all he said as he touched his forehead to hers, noting the heavy expression that was now worn across her face. “It’s okay, you’re back. You’re here now.” 

Aunyx merely nodded in silence before tilting her head into another kiss, this time moving much slower and intentionally. Her hand moved to his face, gaining control of the moment once again, Sidurgu complying as she slid a hand up under his shirt and traced the scales that spread across his chest. Her touch was gentle, yet frenzied as it tried to touch every part of Sidurgu, a heat spreading across his body, pooling in his lower stomach. His leg began to twitch at the lack of contact he so desperately wanted,  _ desperately needed _ .

“What if-” sidurgu paused for a moment, a moment of worry crossing his mind; they were alone for now but…”

“What if Rielle comes home? She’s in Gridania for the rest of the week, we’re alone.”

She took the paused moment to repositioned herself on his lap accordingly, straddling his waist as she moved her kisses from his mouth across his scaled chin, then down to his neck, small involuntary groans escaping his mouth. A flush of red had appeared across his porcelain skin as he attempted to cover his face with his forearm. She was going to consume him at this rate; something he badly wanted but was still entirely flustered about. 

“Stop that, I like watching you squirm.” She lowered his arm from it’s position strewn across his eyes, finally making eye contact again with her now hungry eyes. Her affection was so open and intense, something that contrasted with his usually reserve nature. She leaned in closer to his horn, her hand tugging at the collar of his shirt. “Take it off.” 

It didn’t help that he was hopelessly enamored and under her authority, either.

He pulled the shirt from over his head, not a moment sooner her hands slid across his toned body, stopping at each and every scale, as if to commit it to memory. His attempts at stifling a moan were in vain as she traced the scales on his hips, unwillingly letting his hips shift forward in an attempt to relieve the pressure growing in his lap. Aunyx lingered for a moment as she basked in the utter control she had over him. 

“So needy.” She purred softly, letting her fingers trace the scales over and over again at his waistline, her fingers occasionally dipping below the edge of his pants. If he felt hot before, his body down to his very core was on fire. He buried his face into her chest, the thin fabric the only barrier between him and her soft skin. His hands were wrapped around her back, entangling with the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of her updo. It was too much for him, her touch, her smell, the way she talked.

“What is it?” her voice was soft and playful, despite the torture she was placing him under as she coyly continued to dip under the edge of his pants, her other hand had moved to his belt as she toyed with the buckle. He groaned again, this time growling as his arousal remained unattended to.

“You’re relentless.” He managed to say, his pulse rising as her fingers dipped lower once again. She chuckled, finally removing her fingers from his hips as she moved to undo the belt buckle, and slid his pants down to expose the small clothes he wore underneath. She traced along his stomach, under his belly button until she paused for a moment, knowing the suspense would soon be too much for Sidurgu. Her eyes remained locked with his, a devilish smirk worn across her face. 

“What do you want.”

_ Fury _ , she was going to make him say it, wasn’t she.

“Touch me.” Sidurgu’s voice faltered.

“That’s not the right way to ask for it.”

_ Shite,  _ He was going dizzy with the anticipation of her touch.

“Please touch me.” He said again, almost begging this time, the want growing between his legs worsening as he realized how much control she had over him in this moment.

At the sound of his pleas, her hand glided across his small clothes and palmed his erection, a stifled groan erupting from deep in his throat. She massaged his member through the thin cloth, hands moving quickly and delicately as the au ra began to lose composure, his breaths hitching and gasping as she increased her speed and roughness. Abruptly, she removed her hand from his growing arousal, a whine involuntarily escaping his mouth. Instead, she grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled his hand straight to the zipper of her bottoms, kissing his lips as she guided him to her own growing need. Sidurgu fumbled with the zipper, before pulling the pants down with a quick motion, instead pursuing a much faster course of action. His hands wandered over her thighs momentarily, before moving up to her butt, her tail swishing back and forth in anticipation. He lingered for a moment, before repositioning her with her back against his stomach, her legs now spread wide as she straddled his cock. He continued with the removal of her clothing, first discarding her top, next removing the small clothes that bound her breasts. 

“Someone’s eager.” she growled in response to his frantic movements as his hands moved up and down her body. 

“Stop talking and just enjoy it.” He hissed, his hands finally making their way down to the small clothes she still wore on her lower half. He teased her at first, much like she had done earlier to him, until he couldn’t contain himself any longer. His hand plunged past the fabric and found her wet folds, warm and dripping with her own desire. His fingers worked effortlessly into her, plunging in and out as the miqo’te stifled moans of pleasure from his touch. His fingers were much bigger than her own, sending her into a blissful ecstasy with every stroke. His other hand found her breast, massaging the plump flesh with his scarred hands.

“You’ve gotten so much better since we started doing this.” Her voice was breathless and aloft as she grinded against his hand, her wetness sticking to her thighs as she approached her first climax. “Please, ah, t-there…” 

He dared to slip two fingers into her, a decision that elicited a drawn out mew from his lover as she clenched herself around his digits. His thumb rolled over her clitoris, drawing a shark moan from her lips. He worked her more, his other hand playfully teasing her nipple with small circular motions and sharp pinches, things he knew would have her seeing stars. It was enough to send her over the edge, a blinding sensation encompassing her vision as he continued to pleasure her through her orgasm. 

“That was quick.” Sidurgu hummed into her ear, the miqo’te now almost liquid as she leaned against the xaela in a sweaty mess. Her breathing was labored as she came back from her orgasm, eyes heavily lidded and shivering slightly. 

“S-shut the fuck up…” Aunyx stuttered, lifting her body off Sidurgu as she turned around to face him once again, removing her now soaking wet small clothes and lowering her entrance to his still clothed erection. The sensation of warm and wet liquid on his dick made him grind into her instinctually, she was so close, so wet and ready, he could just-

“Fuck me already Sid.” Her voice was stern and commanding again, and he would have been a fool to deny her of that need. He pulled down his small clothes, lined himself up with her entrance, and slowly spread into her as she murmured into his neck; It was her turn to beg. “Please..ah..y-yes…like..that.”

“You’re so big, god's you fill me without even trying.” She spoke sinful words against the scales that lined his throat, leaving kisses in between her lustful cries. That alone would have been enough for him- his lover speaking blissful words of love and devotion straight into his heart. It sent chills down his spine to know the effect he had on her. The sensation of her core was euphoric to his sensitive member, as he buried himself deeper into her with every thrust. In return she grinded her hips into his, the tables turned as she allowed Sidurgu to take the lead. He controlled her thrusts with gentle hands on her hips, guiding her into a rhythm as she slowly came undone at the seams with arousal.

“Fury take me, you’re perfect.” He rasped, tightening his grip on her waist as he edged closer to his own release. He could hold on, but for how much longer he was unsure. Watching her grind and ride his cock, it took all his strength and willpower to not come right there and then. Her eyes were full of lust as she put on a show for him, gripping his shoulder with one hand as she focused on her own pleasure with her other hand, playing with herself as Sidurgu continued to fuck her. His limbal rings were bright blue, his irises fully dilated and fixated on her as the miqo’te was drowning in pleasure.

“You’re not... too bad yourself....” She huffed, feeling another climax approach. She could feel his member twitch as she tried to take more of the length of his cock, wanting to feel as much of him inside her as possible. He sensed her approaching orgasm too, gripping her waist so tightly it was sure to leave marks.

“Do you want-”

“No, finish inside me, please Sid.” 

That was all he needed to hear. He cupped her face as her surroundings began to blur, hazy with lust and need and to have him as close as she could possibly have him. There they sat, a moment in time slowed down as they both breathlessly stared at each other. His lips found hers, softly kissing her in contrast with the way she had kissed him so roughly earlier. It was gentle,  _ so typical _ of Sidurgu to be so tender and sweet when they were in the middle of a literal fuck session. Despite his rough exterior as a Dark Knight, he was soft and gentle and far too willing to give her anything she wanted when she teased him so relentlessly behind closed doors. His breathing was labored still, letting his tongue slid across his wet lips as he breathlessly smiled against her own lips. The delicate moment was enough to finish her off, she growled into his mouth as she came for the last time, her muscles contracting around his dick as she could feel him release inside of her with an equally pathetic mewl of desire. The two remained unmoved as they came down from their high, both covered in a hot sweat and a mess of clothes and hair. He kissed her again, sweet and short as she nuzzled her head under his chin and horns. 

“We should dance more often.” He finally said, his thumb brushing against her pale wet skin as they sat in the quiet of darkness, the only light illuminated from the dying fire they hadn’t stoked in hours now. 

“I thought you said you didn’t like dancing.” Aunyx chuckled softly against his throat.

  
“I think I can make an exception for you.”    


**Author's Note:**

> One day i'll get around to writing Aunyx with other pairings but today is not that day.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
